Absolución
by Smithback
Summary: Kero tiene ahora una forma humana; alguien está usando magia para incendiar edificios en Tomoeda; Sakura tiene que lidiar con la ausencia de Shaoran. Son muchas cosas para una Sakura de 16 años.(No toma en cuenta Clear Card)
1. Chapter 1

**Absolución**

"Devolver odio por odio multiplica el odio, añade una oscuridad más profunda a una noche ya desprovista de estrellas. La oscuridad no puede expulsar a la oscuridad: solo la luz puede hacer eso. El odio no puede expulsar al odio: solo el amor puede hacer eso." Martin Luther King

1.-La chispa

El fuego era cálido, tranquilizador e hilarante; el estar ahí le causaba una combinación de emociones, fascinación, excitación ira y una inmensa tristeza. Alguna vez deseó ver el mundo arder... ya no más, pero ahora lo hacía sin verdaderamente estar consciente de ello... le gustaría disfrutarlo plenamente, pero estaba impedido de hacerlo.

(*)

"No te preocupes, Sakura, si tienes dificultad con la tarea de cálculo puedes llamarme, con gusto te ayudaré." Decía una alegre Tomoyo a su mejor amiga después de las clases de la secundaria, ante la decaída mirada de su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, a quien siempre le habían costado mucho trabajo las matemáticas.

Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji eran las mejores amigas desde la primaria, donde se conocieron y su amistad se cimentó aún más con la entrada de la magia en sus vidas; su cariño no había hecho más que hacerse más fuerte desde entonces. Ahora, a los dieciséis años, ambas amigas eran inseparables.

"Probablemente termine llamándote... Kero sigue insistiendo que es fácil y solo hace tonterías."

Alegre, Tomoyo rio a la mención del guardián.

"Además, se suponía que vendría por mí. Espero que no se quedase jugando videojuegos otra vez, el día anterior, él-" Una sensación de magia interrumpió las palabras de la castaña, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir a su amiga lo que sucedía, un camión de bomberos pasó rápidamente por la calle. "¡Es otro incendio!" gritó Sakura al tiempo que corría a donde ya se veía humo salir.

No era el primer incendio en Tomoeda, pero era el segundo en el que se sentía una presencia mágica. En el primero, Kero solo dijo que había sentido algo, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. En esta ocasión en que Sakura se encontraba cerca, había sin duda, sentido una presencia que venía del fuego.

Tomoyo corría varios pasos detrás de su amiga, hasta que fue detenida por un oficial, arguyendo lo peligroso que era acercarse más. Tomoyo buscó con la vista a su amiga y la encontró en la cima de un edificio contiguo al incendiado; 'seguramente usó una de las cartas para poder llegar ahí', pensó acertadamente. Desde donde estaba, Tomoyo vio que era una tienda de cosméticos, una de las más grandes de Tomoeda. La vez anterior, había sido un centro comercial recién inaugurado; la vez anterior no había llegado ni kero ni Sakura a tiempo para ayudar, pero ahora Sakura se encontraba llamando a Agua; con algo de suerte y los bomberos no todo estaría perdido, esperaba que nadie hubiese adentro, a diferencia de la última vez.

Tomoyo vio las llamas disminuir y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio que pronto fue cortado por el súbito incremento del fuego.

""No es un fuego natural." dijo una voz detrás de ella. Tomoyo solo alcanzó ver la figura humana de Kero correr detrás de un edificio, sin duda para de ahí ir a donde Sakura sin que lo vieran las personas.

Un enorme crujido regresó su atención al incendio, un piso o alguna pared dentro del edificio se había vencido.

La preocupación regresó a Tomoyo al recordar las palabras de Kero, "No es un fuego natural." como habían supuesto anteriormente, alguien estaba incendiando edificios con ayuda de magia en Tomoeda. ¿Quién podría estar haciendo algo tan horrible? Y si ese alguien sentía que su amiga estaba tratando de detenerlo, ¿atacaría ese alguien a su amiga?

(*)

Arriba, en el edificio contiguo al siniestrado, Sakura trataba de apagar el fuego con ayuda de Agua, al tiempo que lo contenía con Viento, lo cual con el calor que llegaba del otro edificio hacía la tarea más difícil. Sakura pensó en llamar a Lluvia para ayudarse; podía manejar tres cartas a la vez. En ese momento un joven rubio de su misma edad, con uniforme de una cafetería cercana llegó a ayudarla. Kero se puso manos a la obra y con ayuda de su magia, contrajo las llamas.

"¿Sientes esa magia?" preguntó él.

"Si, algo está en el fuego, como si no dejara que se extinguiese..." Sakura entrecerró los ojos. "Lo tengo, mandaré a fuego para que se enfrente con lo que sea que esté avivando el fuego."

"Estarías usando tres cartas de primer nivel, Sakura, no sé si sea buena idea."

"Pero no podemos dejar que el fuego siga... además estás tú aquí, puedes ayudarme con fuego."

Después de unos segundos de vacilación y escuchar un aumento en el estruendo del edificio, Kero aceptó.

En el momento en el que Fuego se dirigía al incendio, Sakura y Kero pudieron observar una presencia obscura salir de entre las llamas del edificio, no tenía una forma definida, pero pareció verlos con detenimiento antes de desvanecerse.

En ese momento el fuego comenzó a extinguirse. Era ahora un fuego normal con el cual los bomberos y la magia de Sakura podían lidiar.

*Notas de la autora:

De cómo y por qué Kero tiene ahora una forma humana se dirá en capítulos siguientes.

La historia está terminada ya y el largo de los capítulos es muy variado por lo que no ´se cada cuando actualizaré, pero por lo menos una vez a la semana, si.

Bueno, hoy ocho de marzo, día de l la mujer, un fic enfocado a una mujer.. además, si no me equivoco, hoy también pasará un asteroide cerca de la tierra.

Comenten, por favor.

Gracias

Kero tiene ahora una forma humana; alguien está usando magia para incendiar edificios en Tomoeda; Sakura tiene que lidiar con la ausencia de Shaoran. Son muchas cosas para una Sakura de 16 años.(No toma en cuenta Clear Card)

Absolución

.


	2. 2-Indulgencia

**Absolución**

2.- Indulgencia

(diez meses antes del primer capítulo.)

El cuarto de Sakura había cambiado poco desde que Kero había llegado a la vida de la cazadora y ahora poseedora de cartas. El color de sus paredes seguía siendo beige con pocos muebles; ahora solo una alfombra, un pequeño librero y una computadora eran las nuevas adquisiciones en el cuarto. Como muchas otras tantas veces, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero estaban en el suelo, platicando placenteramente.

"No lo sé, Tomoyo; alguien tiene que recibir el paquete y ni mi papá ni yo podemos... Yo tengo examen ese día y mi papá tiene una excavación importante... supongo que alguno tendrá que cancelar sus planes."

Tomoyo frunció el ceño por no poder ayudar a su amiga. "Si tan solo Toya estuviese aquí... por cierto, ¿cómo le va en la universidad a él y al joven Yukito?"

El preocupado semblante de Sakura cambió radicalmente ante la mención de su hermano y de Yukito. "Excelente, Touya habló hace dos noches," comentaba ella alegremente, al tiempo que tomaba una galleta que Tomoyo había traído. "Fue elegido para un proyecto, bueno, debe de hacer varios exámenes, pero si los aprueba podrá tomar un semestre en el extranjero con todos los gastos pagados." continuaba la castaña orgullosa. "Yukito también está muy bien, está trabajando como cocinero en la universidad que está Touya."

"Entonces ninguno de ellos podría recoger el paquete... no es bueno que tu hermano descuide sus estudios en estos momentos." añadió Kero con la boca llena de una galleta.

"Sería perfecto si el pequeño Kero pudiera recoger el paquete." El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó. "¡¿Y si usan alguna de las cartas, como cambio?! podrían cambiar de cuerpo solo unos momentos y así Kero en el cuerpo de Sakura recogería el paquete."

"mnmnmn... pero tendríamos que estar cerca por lo menos mientras se hace el conjuro y Sakura está en la escuela... no, no sería práctico." contestó el pequeño.

"Además para cuando me regrese mi cuerpo, estaría muy gorda."

Después de unos segundos en los que Kero tardó en entender lo que Sakura había querido decir, gritó. "¡Yo no soy quien se está acabando las galletas!"

"Pero estoy segura de que si fueras un poco más grande te las terminarías"

"¡No subiría de peso!"

Tomoyo solo reía.

Kero bufó. "Bueno, supongo que sería bastante atractivo si tuviese una forma humana... ... lo cual es posible."

"¿oe?"

Kero asintió. "Tu magia ha aumentado mucho y todos esos entrenamientos que hemos hecho han tenido buenos resultados, creo que ahora podrías darme una forma humana."

"¿Como la de Yukito?" preguntó Sakura realmente curiosa.

"Bueno, yo sería mucho más guapo, definitivamente. Pero si, algo así."

"¿Eso quiere decir que el joven Yukito también tiene una forma pequeña como la tuya?" preguntó Tomoyo con grandes dificultades para imaginar al serio Yue con una forma tan adorable como la de Kero.

"No, en realidad no; Clow no nos dio más que las formas que conocen. Una forma nueva sería cuestión de la magia de Sakura."

"¿y que tendría que hacer?" preguntó Sakura, pensando en los beneficios de darle una forma humana a Kero; después de todo, su padre ya sabía de la existencia de Kero; había sido una decisión inevitable ya que Kero sería un miembro más de la familia para siempre; además de las habilidades mágicas de su padre, adquiridas desde que Eriol dividió sus poderes.

"Kero se sentó en la orilla del escritorio en pose pensativa, pues bien, es realmente fácil, la única dificultad es el poder para hacerlo, pero como ya dije, creo realmente que ahora posees la magia para hacerlo. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es... concentrarte... Eso si que es un problema."

*Notas de la autora:

1.-si, esto fue mucho antes del primer capítulo. Es solo la razón del cambio. El cambio en si se verá en capítulos siguientes.

2.-Auuu! , muchas gracias por los review, me hicieron muy muy feliz.

3.- había olvidado decirles. Esta historia es una mezcla e manga y anime, ya que si aparece Meilin Li pero también se menciona la división de magia de Eriol.

4.- pronto, el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer y dejar review, suerte, bye


	3. 3-Déjame entrar

**Absolución**

**3.- Déjame entrar**

(un mes antes del primer capítulo.)

"¿entonces crees que fue algo mágico?" preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo. Un terrible incendio había terminado con la vida de más de treinta personas en un nuevo centro comercial, había sido una gran suerte que ninguno de sus conocidos hubiese estado ahí, después de todo el centro comercial era una gran atracción.

El guapo joven asintió con la cabeza. "Es posible, sí. Llegué al lugar demasiado tarde, pero me pareció sentir algo en el fuego... fue demasiado breve para identificarlo, pero también pudo ser cualquier otra cosa."

"Pero si fue algo mágico, ¿para qué lo harían?" preguntó Sakura sirviendo lo que quedaba de té en su taza.

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fuese algo mágico, Sakura." Kero dio una enorme mordida a su panqué que él mismo había preparado. "No cocino nada mal, ¿verdad?" dijo con la boca llena.

Sakura solo rodó los ojos e indicó que bajaría por más té.

Tomoyo se apresuró a dirigirse a Kero. "¿cómo lo está tomando, las cartas de Sahoran?"

Kero hizo una mueca de desagrado; se limpió la boca antes de contestar. "No del todo bien. No ha dicho mucho pero es obvio que está triste y sobretodo confundida. He tratado de hablar con ella pero me evade." El joven Kero alzó los hombros.

Tomoyo terminó el resto de su té. "si, yo también he tratado de hablar con ella, pero no me dice nada... no sé qué hacer." La joven suspiró. Meilin Li me escribió una carta preguntando por Sakura..."

"¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?!"

Con voz tranquila, Tomoyo contestó. "Meilin está apenada y preocupada por Sakura; de todas formas no es su culpa."

Sakura entró al cuarto con una humeante tetera. Pero cuando la bajó y vio sus rostros no pudo más que preguntar si todo estaba bien.

Kero cambió el tema de inmediato, Sabía exactamente que haría que Sakura dejase de preguntar.

"Solo le preguntaba a Tomoyo como estaba tu amiga, ya sabes, la chica Khatchadourian..." terminó Kero con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que Sakura empalideció como hoja de papel.

"Voy por más té." se excusó ella, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Kero la detuvo.

"Sakurita, no te estoy obligando a nada." Decía Kero con la voz más conciliadora que podía. "Pero tu amiga está sufriendo, ese fantasma o espíritu no la deja dormir y tu podrías ayudarla. Por lo que me dices, no es nada peligroso, posiblemente solo un espíritu que tiene algo sencillo e inconcluso... Y ya trajiste el té."

Sakura tomó asiento, tratando de tranquilizarse. Los fantasmas siempre le habían dado miedo, y el saber que una de sus amigas estaba sufriendo la horrorizó, tanto por su amiga como por ella misma.

"Tomoyo y yo podemos ir contigo." continuó Kero, "Pero solo a ti te escuchará el espíritu."

Sakura suspiró profundamente. "Lo sé... es solo que... ¡Me dan mucho miedo los fantasmas!"

N*Notas de Smithback:

1.- planeaba subir el capítulo mañana… pero la burra de yo, borró casi todo un capítulo de otra historia que estoy escribiendo.. y dije.. bueno.. total.. que más da todo… ha ha ha

2.- aahhh! ¡Sus reviews me hacen suspirar de emoción! Muchas gracias por dejar review!

3.- en el siguiente capítulo, por fin, el cambio ji ji ji .


	4. 4- La estrella

Absolución

4.-La estrella

(Once meces antes del primer capítulo.)

"Dicen que el cuerpo es como el armario donde se guarda el alma. Está bien. Sin embargo, a veces, el alma es tan grande que el cuerpo, como grano de anís, se guarda en el alma."

Ermilo Abreu Gómez

En el suelo, el símbolo de la estrella, el ideograma mágico de Sakura estaba pintado con gis; aunque generalmente este se mostraba por si solo cuando la maestra de cartas invocaba la magia, Kero había sugerido hacerlo de esta manera para facilitar el fluir del poder. En los extremos, fuera del círculo, las cartas Fuego, Tierra y luz. En el centro, Kero, el foco de conjuro por realizar.

Báculo en mano, Sakura inhaló y exhaló lentamente. "Estoy lista." Tomoyo solo prendió la cámara como indicación de que ella también lo estaba.

Realmente el procedimiento no era difícil; tal y como Kero la instruyó, estaba enfocada en el fluir de la magia; en la idea primordial de darle una forma humana a Kero. La dificultad recaía en la disminución constante de su energía y en no distraerse...

Sakura daba rienda suelta a la forma que la magia desease tomar para Kero; pero la simple idea de un Kero humano era demasiado divertida para mantener su concentración; la majestuosa y Leonila imagen de kero, aunado a la tierna forma y las posibilidades de una forma humana, la distrajeron por un segundo, un breve instante en el que esa Leonila nariz de Kerberos se posó en su mente, tan delicada y velozmente como una mariposa. Lo suficiente para que Sakura esbozara una levísima sonrisa que prontamente borró y regresó su concentración absoluta en la faena.

Sakura pudo sentir el último jalón de su magia. El cometido estaba finalizando con una potente luz que cegó Tanto a Sakura como a Tomoyo.

Sakura fue la primera que se recuperó... y lo hizo con un estallido. La maestra de cartas gritó ante la visión de un joven alto y rubio y muy desnudo ahí parado.

Rápidamente Tomoyo se acercó a darle unas prendas. "Supuse que esto podía suceder." dijo una sonrojada y sonriente Tomoyo.

(*)

"Claro que puedo caminar en dos piernas... es solo que es mucho más fácil hacerlo en cuatro..."

"Pero querido Kero, la ropa que te compré y diseñé, no luce tanto si caminas así... ¡Te vez tan guapo! además, estás muy alto como para andar así todo el tiempo." Decía una emocionada Tomoyo, mientras grababa a Kero quien no dejaba de posar para la cámara.

Bueno, creo que en eso si tienes razón." Su mano buscó en uno de los cajones buscando unos lentes negros que en su forma anterior solía usar, pero al sacarlos se dio cuenta de que no le quedarían. "Bien, supongo que dejaré que mis lindos ojitos deslumbren al mundo." Alzó los hombros.

Sakura no se atrevía a decir nada. Las dos chicas habían notado la nariz de Kero, una pequeña y muy chata nariz que asemejaba a la de un gato; Sakura no podía con la risa y la culpa, por lo que había decidido tratar de simplemente no decir nada. Esa nariz, era sin duda resultado de la pequeña distracción que había tenido durante el conjuro.

Kero se veía al espejo, delineando sus facciones: su arracada en la oreja izquierda, su cuadrada mandíbula, su chata nariz... Mientras que a Sakura le corría el sudor frio por la espalda.

"No pensé que saliera esta nariz..." el joven Kero se apretaba dicho apéndice y lo trataba de observar de diferentes formas. "No entiendo..."

La risa nerviosa de Sakura sonaba cada vez más falsa.

"El cabello rubio y corto del joven era bastante rebelde; Kero intentaba acomodarlo con poco éxito; pero pasados unos segundos, regresaba a observar su inusual nariz.

"Pues yo creo que te da mucha personalidad." añadió Tomoyo, teniendo una idea de lo que había sucedido por la actitud de su amiga.

"mnmnm, Si, supongo que tienes razón. ¡Me veo bastante genial!"

(*)Notas de la autora:

1.- En el siguiente capítulo, explicación sobre lo que sucedió con Shaoran.

2.-Este es creo , mi capítulo favorito, este y el último.

3.-Espero les siga gustando el fic.

Gracias, suerte, bye


	5. 5 - Sad song in sweet land

(A partir de aquí, todo es ya después del primer capítulo; no más saltos de tiempo)

**Absolución**

5\. - Sad song in sweet land

El cuarto de Sakura y la cafetería donde Kero trabajaba, Dixieland, se habían convertido en confortables lugares de reunión para Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero.

Fue por esa razón que cuando Sakura recibió la carta de Meilin y sintiendo la necesidad de confort y aire fresco, caminó hasta la cafetería donde Kero se encontraba trabajando en ese momento.

El dulce olor con el que Kero solía llegar a casa, la recibió con calidez. Tomó asiento en un lugar vacío, en una de las esquinas más cercanas a la puerta; pero no hizo ningún ademán para pedir algo.

Pasó la vista por toda la cafetería viendo a las personas alegres platicando o disfrutando de los pastelillos y galletas, los cuales sabía que varios de ellos Kero preparaba.

Lo encontró atendiendo una mesa en la que un par de chicas reían con él, mientras Kero les servía alguna bebida caliente y hablaba con ellas, sin duda recomendándoles las delicias que él mismo había preparado.

Kero parecía tan relajado y limpio que no tuvo el corazón para ensuciarle el día y el trabajo; por lo que solo permaneció ahí sentada, siguiendo a su amigo ir y venir por la cafetería, impartiendo sonrisas y dulces.

Pero tenía que suceder, eventualmente la vio y la recibió con una enorme sonrisa que pronto cambió al ver su semblante. Sin decir una palabra entró a la parte trasera de la cafetería y unos momentos después venía con lo necesario para tomar el té con ella.

Sirvió la caliente bebida, la preparó justo como a ella le gustaba y tomó asiento sin decir una palabra, pero sin quitarle la vista de enzima más que para lo necesario.

La alegre música de jazz contrastaba con todo el humor de Sakura, pero no con la usual personalidad de Kero. "Debes probar estas galletas de amaranto, yo no las preparé, pero están deliciosas." Dijo él, para de inmediato tomar una; no obstante, seguía sin preguntar que sucedía con ella. Kero la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Sakura hablaría cuando lo necesitase.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera.

"recibí una carta... de Meilin."

Kero tomó aire. No era momento de ponerse a rabiar.

"No te enojes, Kero, no decía nada malo." Sakura tomó un sorbo de su té. "Está muy bueno." le dijo dándole el intento de una pequeña sonrisa.

Para seguir tranquilo, Kero hiso lo mismo. -sí que era un buen té.-

"Creo que fue bueno que me escribiera..."

Sakura prefirió darle la carta a leer a Kero. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

(*)

:_ - querida Sakura,

Espero de todo corazón que leas esta carta, que no la tires a la basura en cuanto leas de quien es.

Pero supongo que no lo harías, no eres ese tipo de persona, aunque si lo haces, no te culparía.

Pensé muchas veces si enviarte esta carta o no, pero siento que tu antes que nadie mereces una explicación, y aunque sé que Shaoran ya te ha escrito y hablado por teléfono, yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada para explicarme.

Como seguramente Shaoran ya te explicó, la disolución de nuestro compromiso no estaba resultando tan fácil como esperábamos y el concilio solo ponía más y más obstáculos.

Shaoran se molestó mucho y a riesgo de su propia vida, enfrentó al concilio.

El concilio le dijo que no importaban sus deseos, su lealtad debía estar para con la familia y el poder contenido en ella; el dejar entrar a un extraño a la familia significaría un resquicio por el cual podrían ser atacados, es decir una debilidad.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de renunciar a todo, aunque dudo que te contase esto, realmente se arriesgó mucho. Afortunadamente su madre y mi padre intervinieron.

Para el Concilio lo más importante es la magia y el poder, todo lo demás son simples caprichos. Los deseos que un solo individuo pueda tener importa poco. Algunos dicen que nacer e en una familia tan poderosa como la nuestra es un privilegio, pero créeme que esto no siempre es así.

Dada la insistencia de Sahoran, el concilio consintió una breve posibilidad de anudamiento, tan ridícula como minúscula.

Nosotros no lo sabíamos; creíamos que era una misión como cualquier otra; pero... no lo era. Si demostrábamos, tanto Shaoran como yo, no trabajar bien, permanecer o presentar un riesgo para el concilio si permanecíamos juntos, aceptarían la posibilidad de una separación. Teníamos la idea de que nos estaban vigilando, pero no sabíamos la razón.

Es aquí donde me debo disculpar, Sakura.

Mis sentimientos para con Shaoran siempre han estado claros, lo amo sobre todas las cosas, eso es algo irrefutable. Por lo que en cada ocasión que Shaoran mostraba cuidado para mi persona, no se lo negué.

Dejé que los sentimientos entre nosotros florecieran, y aun sabiendo que él te amaba, porque lo hacía, Sakura, que no te quepa duda de ello, dejé que me cuidase y se acercase.

Al final, ambos cumplimos la misión exitosamente para el Concilio, pero no para nuestra petición de disolución. En contra de nuestro conocimiento, probamos al Concilio que trabajábamos en armonía, que nuestros sentimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir juntos. Si en algún momento hubiésemos fracasado en la misión, hubiésemos probado que no éramos dignos de estar juntos, pero en nuestro éxito estuvo nuestra desgracia. El Concilio canceló cualquier posibilidad de anudamiento.

Shaoran... No puedo hablar por él, pero creo que desarrolló sentimientos hacia mi durante nuestra misión. No sé si era ese el propósito del cónclave , pero así lo creo.

No tengo nada más que decirte, querida Sakura, más que pedirte perdón.

Siento como si te traicionara; no obstante, no puedo traicionarme a mi misma.

Quizá el punto de esta carta, más que explicarte, sea excusarme.

Querida Sakura, eres sin duda una persona maravillosa y muy especial, digna de amor y respeto.

Mis sentimientos por ti son de gran admiración, lo cual hace muy difícil seguir mi relación con Shaoran; pero siempre me he prometido ser sincera con migo misma y así lo haré.

Si en algún momento en el futuro ya sea el concilio o Shaoran deciden romper con nuestro compromiso, no me opondré.

Pero por ahora seguiré a mi corazón.

Sakura, espero me puedas perdonar y entender.

Con mi más sincero cariño, Meilin Li.

*Notas de Smithback

-Lo siento por a quienes amen a Shaoran… Yo soy una de ellas; pero nuestro lobo favorito no saldrá en esta historia.

-¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias! Sus review me hacen muy muy feliz! Gracias también por seguir disfrutando y díganme sus opiniones.

Suerte, bye


	6. 6- Blackjack

**Absolución**

6.- Blackjack

Sakura se estiró en su asiento en el comedor de su sala; se dio cuenta de que era hora de que Kero llegase del trabajo y dejó su cuaderno y libros a un lado para calentar la comida.

Mientras esperaba a que estuviese, miró el pizarrón donde se escribían las actividades de la familia.

Su padre regresaría hasta tarde ya que estaba dando clases a un grupo avanzado; Kero salía del trabajo a las seis, por lo que no tardaría mucho en llegar; el espacio de Touya aún seguía ahí, solo que con un permanente 'En la universidad'; el espacio para ella marcaba que hoy regresaba temprano de la escuela y que ella prepararía la comida.

Sakura sonrió alegre ante los nombres de su familia... le agradaba mucho la idea de no tener que esconder más a Kero de su hermano y Padre; y aunque su padre aún no se acostumbraba a ver cosas que antes no podía ver, había tomado cierta ventaja de ello en sus excavaciones, ya que ahora podía sentir algunas energías y saber exactamente donde excavar o donde no hacerlo. Sakura también sabía que su padre tomaba ahora más excavaciones ya que sentía que podía confiar en Kero para que la cuidase. ahora Sakura entendía por qué antes su padre no aceptaba excavaciones lejanas o que durasen varios días, era por que se sentía responsable de ella y algo culpable de que Touya tuviese que tomar tantos empleos; pero su padre se sentía ahora un poco más libre.

Pasó la ensalada a otro recipiente y colocó la tetera en el fuego. Kero llegaría en cualquier momento.

(*)

Aún quedaban varias galletas en el plato, pero Sakura tuvo que recordarle a Kero que tenían que dejarle algunas a su papá; ante la decaída y exagerada mueca del rubio, Sakura sacó las cartas.

"Tendrás que recordarme cómo hacer esto de la lectura de cartas." recordó ella, ya que habían convenido hacer una lectura para saber que era exactamente lo que provocaba los peligrosos incendios.

Después del último incendio, en el que habían visto una figura obscura salir de entre las llamas, Tomoyo había hecho una rápida investigación y descubierto que era el tercer incendio con las mismas características. Un solo edificio quemado, personas dentro, sin razón aparente de algo que iniciase el fuego. Era lo suficientemente preocupante como para inmiscuirse.

Con algunas instrucciones de Kero, y lo poco que recordaba Sakura, la resultante tirada de las cartas dio una respuesta confusa.

-Arriba, Fuego, señalando a donde iba la energía; al centro, presente, pasado y futuro con Lluvia, Poder y Cambio; abajo, de donde venía la energía, se mostraba Candado.-

Kero tamborileaba sobre su mejilla; Sakura entrecerraba los ojos; el té, se enfriaba.

"No tengo idea." dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Es obvio porque Fuego está en esta posición," Comenzó Kero, "está usando el fuego de alguna manera... el fuego tiene dos características, tanto puede destruir, como renovar o avivar. La carta Poder, probablemente nos diga que eso es lo que busca o que es alguien poderoso."

"Cambio puede que signifique sus objetivos; si Fuego significa destrucción, quiere destruir algo para cambiarlo." añadió Sakura. "y candado... ¿algo guardado?"

Se hizo un largo silencio. "O tiene algo dentro... atrapado..."

Ambos suspiraron desalentados.

*Notas de Smithback:

-es un capítulo corto, ha, apenas me doy cuenta; tratarésubir el siguiente pronto… pero que su tamaño no las detenga para dejar review. Ha

Gracias, suerte, bye


	7. 7-Sakuramancia Chapter 7

**Absolución**

7.-Sakuramancia

"Sakura dijo que pasaría a la casa a recoger algo, así que tardará unos minutos, Tomoyo." dijo Kero mientras colocaba postre frente de la chica.

Tomoyo le sonrió a Kero en agradecimiento.

"No entiendo cómo puede ser tan despistada..."

Tomoyo sabía lo que su amiga había olvidado, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

"Sakura me comentó que la lectura de cartas no había sido muy buena, ¿tienes idea de que sucedió?"

El joven, se quitó su mandil de la cafetería y lo dejó por ahí. Por ahora estaba en su descanso y lo aprovecharía lo mejor que pudiese, y que mejor que comer panqué de elote mientras platicas con tus amigas. "mnmnm, quizá, lo he estado pensando y creo que la misma Sakura pudo haber interferido con la respuesta de las cartas; lo que quiero decir es que las cartas toman muy en cuenta tus pensamientos y deseos, es por eso que debes estar muy concentrado."

La Pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces. "...Y Sakura no ha estado muy concentrada últimamente, ¿verdad?"

Kero asintió. "Es posible que las cartas le diesen una lectura más a sus sentimientos más que a lo que ella trató de preguntar." dio un trago a su té. "en la parte inferior estaba la carta de el Candado, la parte inferior indica las razones del acontecimiento... y candado puede significar que guardas algo. Sakura ha estado reprimiendo lo que sucedió con Li; a la derecha estaba Cambio.. Quizá indique que Sakura debe de dejarlo ir; en la parte superior estaba fuego que significa como le dije a Sakura, destrucción, pero también puede leerse como liberación y regeneración..."

"¿no le has dicho a Sakura esto?"

Kero mantenía la vista en su té, pero negó con la cabeza.

Tomoyo recargó su mejilla en su mano izquierda. "Sakura es despistada pero no tonta, creo que en el fondo sabe que debe dejarlo ir, pero no puede." Tomoyo vio por la ventana que su amiga se dirigía a la puerta del establecimiento. Tenía en las manos una caja rectangular y en el rostro una enorme sonrisa.

"Pero creo que si le damos un poco de tiempo logrará avanzar."

(*)

"¡Un año?" preguntó un estupefacto Kerberos ante la caja de regalo que Sakura le había entregado.

Hacía un año exactamente, Kero había tomado su forma humana. "No tenía idea de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo ya."

"Muchas felicidades Kero, espero que te guste."

Emocionado, Kero abrió la caja. Eran unas gafas obscuras, exactamente iguales a las que tenía en su forma pequeña, solo que esta vez para su tamaño."

Kero tenía la boca abierta con las gafas en la mano. Saltó de su asiento para darle un enorme y fuerte abrazo a Sakura.

"¡Muchas muchas gracias, Sakurita! ¡Eres la mejor!"

Tomoyo vio que el guapo joven había soltado un par de discretas lágrimas de felicidad.

Pronto se puso los lentes obscuros y no hubo más que sacar muchas fotografías.

*Notas de la autora:

(*) Los lentes negros son muy caros...

El siguiente capítulo será:8.- Powerslave

-Bien, díganme qué les parece o que que puedo mejorar. Gracias, suerte, bye


	8. 8- Powerslave

**Absolución**

8.- Powerslave

"And in my last hour

I'm a slave to the Power of Death"

Powerslave, Iron Maiden

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de avisar a Kero, quien desde hacía unas semanas estaba cubriendo todos los turnos que pudiese para comprarse algún videojuego; Tomoyo se encontraba demasiado lejos, en las oficinas de la compañía de su madre y ni el auto más veloz podría llegar pronto. Sakura simplemente tomó a Vuelo y a Veloz, las unió y en unos minutos estaba donde el incendio.

Afortunadamente era una bodega de partes de automóvil y solo unas cinco personas habían se encontraban en el lugar. No esperó a que Kero llegara, se colocó en la parte trasera de la bodega, donde nadie la viera, e invocó a Agua, Viento y Fuego; de inmediato las llamas disminuyeron, pero pronto, justo como la vez anterior, se avivaron.

Sin duda era un fuego con alguna magia en él; si no la presencia, ya la fuerza con la que peleaba lo delataba.

Fuego hacía lo posible por disminuir la intensidad de las llamas, justo como su ama le había pedido. Encontró la fuente mágica de las llamas y de inmediato la enfrentó.

Fuego podía sentir que era una presencia diferente a la de la de sus hermanas; una magia diferente y cuya fuente estaba encadenada a otra parte.

Era como una implacable danza, entre dos fieras flamas, agresivas, revolcándose, sofocándose, ardiendo, pero también fusionándose; una violenta lucha que no daba tregua.

El incendio a su alrededor se había concentrado en las dos presencias mágicas. Agua y Viento habían logrado apagar el fuego.

Sintiéndose acorralado, la presencia extraña salió del edificio, tratando de huir. No se esperaba encontrarse con la maestra de cartas. La presencia tomó forma: Un joven pelirrojo, quizá unos treinta años, mirada obscura, presencia grisácea, ropa vieja y chamuscada, el olor a azufre era apabullante.

La presencia se acercó a la maestra de cartas, pero antes de que pudiera estar más cerca, Fuego se interpuso.

Parecería que corrió mucho tiempo, en realidad apenas fueron unos segundos en los que la presencia y Fuego no se quitaban la mirada uno del otro.

La figura masculina negó con la cabeza. Fuego se movió para adelante, pero no agresivamente. A Sakura le dio la impresión de que estaba pidiéndole algo a la presencia; a lo que el joven volvió a negar con la cabeza y luego simplemente se desvaneció con una mirada quizá parecida a la resignación.

*Notas de la autora:

Fin de mes… eso me emociona.

Siguiente capítulo: 9.- Inexistencia

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. 9- Inexistencia

**Absolución**

**9.- Inexistencia**

Kero vio llegar a Sakura, Tomoyo, y quien suponía era la chica Khatchadourian, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de Dixieland. Kero sabía que no pedirían nada, solo esperaban a que terminara su turno, del cual solo faltaban cinco minutos. Había sido un turno doble, pero de eso solo él tenía la culpa...

Finalmente, después de mucho meditarlo, Sakura se había decidido a ayudar a su compañera de escuela, Eva Khatchadourian, quien desde algunos meses estaba experimentando fenómenos extraños en su casa. La chica no se explicaba lo que sucedía, si bien tenía apenas unos cinco años viviendo ahí, un día de la nada cosas inusuales estaban sucediendo en su hogar, desde muebles moverse, susurros, bajas de temperatura, hasta tierra en el interior de la casa, sin que alguien la hubiese metido.

Jet, su jefe, un fanático de los árboles bonsái, salió de la trastienda y dio un rápido vistazo al reloj. "Puedes irte ya, chico."

Kero no tardó ni un segundo en aventar el mandil por cualquier lado y dirigirse a donde Sakura.

La apariencia de la chica Khatchadourian le remarcó la importancia de lo que estaban por hacer, si bien suponía él que sería algo sencillo, la importancia para la joven no era menor. Era una mujer bonita, de la misma edad de Sakura, cabello negro y corto. Pero lo más remarcable y preocupante, eran sus grandes ojeras; sin duda, resultado de lo que se vivía en su hogar.

Después de las presentaciones, Kero tomó la mano de la joven y la besó. "No tema mi querida dama, lo resolveremos."

Ella se sonrojó, algo que contrastaba de forma inusual con sus largas ojeras. "Gracias."

El plan, era que ella saldría con sus padres, mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero, con la llave que Khatchadourian les había dejado, entrarían a la casa.

Al parecer, Sakura no le había dado mucha información sobre lo que harían; solo había dicho que tenían una posible solución. Y la joven Eva, seguramente tan desesperada como se encontraba, no preguntó más.

(*)

La casa era grande sin duda, un lugar viejo, pero recientemente remodelado. Ya en la casa, nada parecía fuera de lugar y aunque la recorrieron toda, ni Sakura ni Kero sintieron presencia alguna; incluso Sakura comenzaba a relajarse, pensando que el fantasma simplemente había decidido irse.

Hasta que Tomoyo recordó que faltaba revisar el patio trasero.

Ahí estaba. En un asiento invisible, una mujer. Brazos cruzados, rostro molesto y enfocado en una de las esquinas del patio.

"Perdón," se disculpó Sakura, pensando que quizá alguien había regresado antes de lo prometido. "No sabíamos que había alguien, nosotros solo estábamos..."

"¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?" preguntó Tomoyo sin entender.

Pero Sakura lo hiso. Un escalofrío la recorrió y de no ser por la mano de Kero, hubiera salido de ahí corriendo.

"Vamos, háblale." apremió Kero, para después volverse hacia Tomoyo para explicarle. "Está ahí." señaló Kero. "Es una mujer de unos... treinta años... vestido blanco, cabello negro, está sentada y parece molesta."

Sakura estaba temblando del miedo. "sí... si parece tan molesta, será mejor no molestarla..."

Kero tomó a Sakura por los hombros. "Bien, yo hablaré con ella, pero verás que no me hace caso." Tomó aire profundamente. "relájate y trata de leer su energía, ¿está bien?"

Kero se acercó a donde la mujer, se detuvo justo frente a ella, pero la mujer no se inmutaba. A pesar de que Kero estaba frente a ella, la mujer no movía la vista del mismo punto.

"Hola, señorita... Me preguntaba si había algo en lo que la pudiéramos ayudar..." Kero miró de un lado a otro, como buscando algo y al no encontrarlo, asintió satisfecho. "Me voy a transformar." dijo a las chicas.

La increíble forma animal de Kero apareció frente a la mujer, pero tampoco pareció percatarse de ello. Una vez más, Kero intentó hablar con ella, incluso dijo una broma, pero la mujer continuaba con el mismo semblante molesto, mirando al mismo sitio.

Kero decidió acercarse a donde Sakura y Tomoyo. "y bien, ¿qué has podido percibir?" preguntó a Sakura la majestuosa bestia.

Sakura, ligeramente más tranquila, respondió. "Parece molesta, pero también hay algo de decepción y frustración...Me da la sensación de que espera algo."

"Creo que en verdad debes hablar con ella, Sakura." añadió Tomoyo.

Resoplando, Sakura accedió.

Al igual que Kero, Sakura se colocó justo delante de la mujer, pero esta no miró a Sakura; parecía que pasaría lo mismo que con el guardián.

"¿se-señorita?"

De inmediato la mujer cambió la mirada y se encontró con la de sakura. Su semblante no había cambiado, pero si su foco de atención.

La castaña trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero con poco excito, continuó. "Me- me preguntaba si había algo que podíamos hacer por usted..."

La mujer frunció aun más el ceño. "¿tu si me escucharás?" Preguntó la fría voz de la mujer. La temperatura bajó considerablemente y la ronca voz de la mujer no ayudaban.

Sakura se quedó helada... la mujer, el fantasma le había hablado. Ahora temblaba más que antes.

Sakura sintió un pequeño empujón de lado y soltó un gritito que terminó cuando vio que había sido Kero. Su intención había sido darle apoyo, no asustarla.

Más compuesta, Sakura siguió. "¿a qué se refiere, señorita?"

"¡Los que viven aquí!" señaló con la cabeza al interior de la casa. "¡prometieron dejar naturaleza aquí! ¡Lo prometieron cuando mi mamá les vendió la casa! ¡Se los he estado recordando! ¡Pero aquí no hay nada!" La mujer se había levantado y señalaba a su alrededor. "¡Una planta! ¡Una simple planta es lo que quiero! ¡No este feo y seco piso!" decía mientras polvo aire y algunas cosas a su alrededor se levantaban. Era evidente que estaba molesta.

"Se lo recordaremos." dijo Kero, pero la mujer seguía, las cosas comenzaban a ir de un lado a otro con violencia.

"Lo harán, ¡se lo recordaremos!" trató de calmarla Sakura.

La mujer se detuvo y la miró. "¿les dirán?" dijo escéptica. "Yo se los he estado diciendo pero no han hecho nada."

"No te podían escuchar, pero prometo que lo harán.. Estoy segura."

La mujer miró a Sakura, aún tenía el ceño fruncido, pero pareció calmarse. "Eso espero." La mujer regresó a sentarse en el mismo sitio que la encontraron, la mirada molesta y enfocada u al mismo lugar que antes.

Kero le hiso una señal a Sakura para que se retiraran, y ella, agradecida, así lo hizo.

(¡)

)***)

"Te revelaste ante la hechicera."

La entidad que se había aparecido ante Sakura, en el incendio, ya hacía arrodillado frente a una mujer alta, cabello negro y corto, mirada penetrante, cruel y molesta.

"No me importan tus razones, eres mío y no toleraré tu desobediencia. Sus cartas saben ahora sobre ti... no me eres útil por ahora."

La mujer, vestida de cuero negro y con un fuerte olor a incienso caminó alrededor del joven. "Fred, ¿acaso no te di la oportunidad de seguir con tus deseos más básicos, de incendiar y sentir el fuego cerca de ti? casi como cuando vivías..."

"Freeed..." Canturreó la mujer. Se detuvo frente al joven y lo señaló. Su mano izquierda parecía un esqueleto negro con partes de carne quemada, pero sorprendentemente la mujer manejaba la mano con soltura. Señaló con el quemado dedo índice al joven.

"adiós, sirviente." La mujer sonrió maternalmente. "a quien no obedece se le castiga..."

En una parodia de fogata, un fuego negro consumió al joven que gritaba y pataleaba pero sin poder hacer mucho para escapar de ese fuego negro que lo consumió. Luego, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, el fuego desapareció sin dejar rastro más que un putrefacto olor.

"¡que les sea de ejemplo lo que le está sucediendo a este mal sirviente! ha regresado, por ahora, de donde lo saqué... y no se veía muy feliz de regresar..." varias sombras sin forma definida se removieron ante la declaración de la mujer.

(*)Notas de Smithback: auff. No sé si se entendió pero lo que el fantasma quería era una simple planta, un espacio verde... hasta hace poco lo había, pero como se mencionó, remodelaron hace no mucho el hogar.

*Aquí, la verdadera responsable de los incendios. Buajaja

Sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, gracias, nos leemos luego, bye

10.- Agridulce


	10. 10- Agridulce

Absolución

10.- Agridulce

"¿Creen que una nueva lectura servirá?" preguntó Tomoyo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor de la casa de Sakura.

Kero se alzó de hombros. "No perdemos nada con intentarlo."

"además," añadió Sakura, "Creo que si le preguntamos directamente a Fuego, nos podrá decir algo."

"Supongo que por ahí podemos comenzar, primero le preguntarás a Fuego y de ahí veremos que hacer." dijo él, extendiéndole la baraja de cartas en la mesa.

Sakura tomó asiento, respiró profundamente y sacó una carta. La primera que sacó fue exactamente Fuego, lo que le dio confianza para continuar. Invocó su báculo y tocando la carta, con voz firme invocó a Fuego, pidiéndole respuestas.

"La carta fuego se presentó. Justo sobre su misma carta, apareció la figura de Fuego; parecía una feroz hada en llamas.

"fuego, ¿puedes decirme lo que pasó en el incendio de la otra vez? ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esa presencia?" interrogó Sakura.

Fuego, sin dudarlo llamó a una de las cartas, era candado. Fuego se colocó justo detrás del candado, simulando estar atrapada.

Sakura y kero veían con perplejidad y confusión lo que la carta hacía, pero sin poder comprender lo que sucedía.

"¡Lo tengo!" Tomoyo dio una palmada. "¡¿la entidad que vio Sakura está atrapada?!" dijo directamente a la carta, a lo que esta asintió.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó Kero.

"¡Kero!" lo reprendió Sakura.

Kero de inmediato se defendió con un rostro serio. "No, no es eso.. Bueno si lo es... Creo que nos estamos enfrentando con alguien que maneja demonios."

(*)

"Pero si ya sabemos que es alguien que puede manejar demonios, entidades de un bajo astral o algo así, ¿para qué hacer esta segunda lectura de cartas?" preguntaba Sakura, preparándose para la lectura.

"Tenemos que saber qué es lo que esta persona desea. Aunque sabemos cómo lo hace, no sabemos sus objetivos... y me parece que no es una coincidencia que esté incendiando edificios aquí sin una buena razón. Este tipo de personas no se deja encontrar tan fácil." aclaró Kero. "Hay muchas otras cosas que no sabemos, y aunque las cartas no nos lo pueden decir todo, es mejor tener más información."

Como la vez anterior, Sakura colocó las cartas e hizo su pregunta, necesitaba saber más sobre a quien se enfrentaban.

Sakura dio vuelta a las cartas, de inmediato Kero se tensó.

"¿Kero?" preguntó Sakura.

En la parte superior, Fuego, en medio, Tierra, Agua y Aire, en la parte inferior, Obscuridad.

"Me temo que lo que está buscando esta persona son las cartas Clow, Sakura, específicamente," Señaló las cartas del en medio. "Tierra, Aire y Agua; sus razones, no son las mejores." Finalizó, mientras señalaba a Obscuridad. "No es usual que las cartas principales, en salgan en una tirada, mucho menos las cuatro."

Los presentes se quedaron observando las cartas.

"Saca una más." pidió Kero.

Así lo hizo Sakura.

Era una vez más, Candado.

Kero asintió. "No hay duda, quiere obtener los cuatro elementos, Por alguna razón, al parecer solo puede usar el fuego... y está tratando de dominar todos los elementos..."

"¿Para qué ha incendiado edificios?" preguntó Tomoyo, algo que también Sakura se preguntaba.

"Una más." pidió el guardián.

Sakura mostró a Creatividad.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kero asintió. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero se interrumpió con una sonrisa. "¿qué crees que significa?" se dirigía a Sakura.

"Pues... em.." que difícil era...

"Guíate tanto por la imagen como por tu instinto." Señaló Kero.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Vio en su mente la imagen de la carta, el libro se abría y dentro, las hojas corrían, palabras, texto... "¡Conocimiento!" abrió los ojos y la satisfecha mirada de Kero la recibió.

La persona había estado estudiando a Sakura.

(*)

El ambiente se había hecho pesado. Sakura estaba confundida y preocupada. Definitivamente no dejaría que se llevara las cartas pero no tenía idea de que podía hacer; por otro lado, Tomoyo se preguntaba sobre los incendios, sus motivos y víctimas. Al notar Kero el rostro ensombrecido de Sakura, se dispuso a alegrar un poco el ambiente. Después de todo, la plática no se pondría mejor.

Se levantó y dirigió a la cocina, sin decir palabra. Preparó té y mientras esperaba a que estuviese, sacó de uno de los estantes más alto, en la parte trasera, una caja metálica, exquisitamente adornada con flores de diversos tipos.

Sirvió té para los tres, las chicas seguían en sus pensamientos.

Kero se colocó a un lado de Sakura, caja en mano, Sakura tardó unos segundos en mirarlo.

"¿oe?"

Kero sonrió. "Es un regalo por ser tan valiente y enfrentarte a los fantasmas de la casa Khatchadourian. Sé que te dan mucho miedo pero fuiste realmente valiente, Sakurita." Kero extendió la caja.

Tomoyo abrió grandes los ojos, identificó de inmediato de que se trataba.

Sakura miró la caja por unos instantes. Abrió la caja y de inmediato diversos olores dulces y armoniosos le dieron la bienvenida; dentro, varios chocolates en forma de realistas flores, girasoles, rosas, petunias y varias más que no reconocía ya hacían ahí, formando un apetecible ramo.

"Cada uno de ellos," explicó Kero. "Tienen esencia de las flores que están formando."

Sakura no supo que decir. Se levantó y abrazó a Kero con fuerza.

"Muchas gracias, Kero."

"No, Sakura, gracias a ti, fuiste muy valiente y sé que no importa lo que se ponga en tu camino, lo superarás; también estos incendios." Mencionó mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

(*)

Mientras Sakura preparaba más té, y Kero comía uno de los chocolates con lentitud, saboreando cada pedazo, Tomoyo habló.

"Esos chocolates no son nada baratos, de hecho sé que se hacen a pedido..." le dio una significativa mirada a Kero. "Aveces con más de un mes de anticipación..."

Kero se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, a lo que Tomoyo continuó.

"Hace un mes, Sakura estaba segura de que no se podría siquiera acercar a la casa Khatchadourian ." Tomoyo alzó una inquisidora ceja.

"Sabía que lo haría, Sakura no es el tipo de persona que dejaría a una amiga sufrir."

Tomoyo sonrió. "Eso explica las horas extras de trabajo, ¿verdad?"

(*)Notas de Smithback: busqué 'dulces caros' en internet y me salieron inútiles excentricidades I(para mi),algunos postres absurdos.. Adornados con diamantes, oro, etc.. Me parece absurdo.

Pero bueno, no estoy segura si sea posible esta idea; sé que existen chocolates con sabor menta y naranja, pero no sé si con flores. Bueno, sería interesante.

2.-Apenas veo que TFS subió video el primero de abril.. uuuuyyyyy! Me voy ya a verlo, ha

*Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias especiales… o espaciales. .. .. jaj ajja j. a quienes dejan review. Siempre los contesto con una enorme feliciedad.

Nos leemos luego, suerte, bye

11.-Ponerología


	11. 11-Ponerología

"Devolver odio por odio multiplica el odio, añade una oscuridad más profunda a una noche ya desprovista de estrellas. La oscuridad no puede expulsar a la oscuridad: solo la luz puede hacer eso. El odio no puede expulsar al odio: solo el amor puede hacer eso." Martin Luther King

**Absolución**

11.-Ponerología

A Kero le encantaba ver a Sakura sonreír, pero tenían que seguir hablando, odiaba tener ser quien rompiera la amigable atmosfera una vez más. Afortunadamente fue la misma Sakura quien lo hiso.

"¿entonces, Kero, por qué está incendiando edificios?"

Kero sonrió de medio lado. "Creo que está usando la piromancia." Ante la duda en los rostros de las jóvenes, continuó. "Es una forma de adivinación por medio del fuego; el asunto es que no solo está usando el fuego... creo que también es una necromante; es decir que usa espíritus, demonios o quizá seres de un bajo astral, para realizar sus deseos." Kero repasó una veta de la madera en la mesa, distraído. "Creo que sabía que algún ser mágico iría a los incendios... creo que estaba recabando información."

"¿espíritus para realizar sus deseos?" preguntó Tomoyo, casi dándole voz a lo que Sakura estaba pensando.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre nuestras magias?" preguntó Sakura algo alterada.

Kero hizo un ademán con la mano para calmarla. "Es muy diferente, Sakura. Un negromante esclaviza, y obliga a los espíritus o lo que sea a cumplir; mediante su poder, sacrificios u otras cosas, los tiene bajo su mando, quieran o no." Kero tomó las cartas con cariño. "La magia que Clow usó para crear las cartas es más un contrato que beneficia a ambas partes, tanto las esencias que se usaron, como a quien las maneje; ellas reciben compañía, bienestar, respeto y cariño, tu... bueno, lo que sea que ellas ofrezcan." Kero tomó a Burbujas y sonrió. "La mayor diferencia es la lealtad. Lo que esta persona usa no dudará en revelarse si tiene la oportunidad. Las cartas jamás lo harían, lo has visto, son increíblemente leales y amables con las personas que las rodean."

"Pero si puede manejar al fuego, ¿por qué querría las cartas de Sakura? ¿No podría simplemente ... esclavizar ese tipo de poder al igual que lo ha hecho con el fuego?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Los elementos son poderes realmente fuertes; por ejemplo, para las cartas, existe una jerarquía, primero la Luz y la Obscuridad, y luego los cuatro elementos, Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua. Para manejarlas se necesita mucho poder. supongo que esta persona no tiene el poder suficiente para manejar los cuatro elementos, aunque no significa que no sea poderoso, manejar el fuego de la manera que lo hace ya es bastante... supongo que la ventaja que tenemos es que sakura maneja bien a Aire, Agua y Tierra, tiene su total lealtad, eso y que el fuego.. El fuego corrompe y desintegra, no solo el cuerpo, sino la mente."

"¿qué debemos hacer?" preguntó finalmente Sakura.

Kero se recargó en la silla, cerró los ojos y exhaló. "Supongo que debemos de llamar a Yue, si las cartas y tu están en peligro, es nuestro deber protegerlas, además quizá tenga más información sobre cómo manejar este tipo de magia." Kero se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. "No me gusta admitirlo, pero no sabemos aún contra quien nos enfrentamos, dile que venga pronto."

(*)Notas de Smithback:

Nigromante es igual a necromante.

-Ha, ahora me doy cuenta, otro capítulo corto.. lo siento. Ji

Bueno, ya casi terminamos, son 15 capítulos. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me faltó desarrollar cosas… pero bueno, trato de mejorar en cada historia que escribo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo

12.-pasado perfecto


	12. 12-pasado perfecto

**Absolución**

"el hombre que escribió ese libro ya no sigue por aquí. Ha muerto dentro de mí, está enterrado dentro de mí. Somos nuestros propios cementerios; nos instalamos entre las tumbas de las personas que éramos. Si estamos sanos, cada día es una celebración, un Día de difuntos en el que damos gracias por las vidas vividas; si estamos neuróticos, nos lamentamos, nos obsesionamos y deseamos que el pasado todavía fuera presente." Clive Barker

12.-pasado perfecto

Kero tardó unos momentos en entregar la nota a la mesa 2, ese día en específico su mente divagaba más de lo normal. Planeaba pedirle a Jet el resto del día, pero no había tenido oportunidad, apenas la gente estaba despejando Dixieland , cuando Jet, un hombre que parecería más un viejo policía que un propietario de una cafetería, le permitió a kero que se tomara el resto del día.

"Claro que sí, muchacho, estás perdido en tu mente y es lo menos que puedo hacer por todas las horas extra en las semanas anteriores."

Kero botó el mandil por cualquier lado. Algo que en varias ocasiones le había traído un regaño por Jet, pero no podía esperar para llegar a casa. Desde el día anterior, cuando hicieron la lectura y supieron de los objetivos de esa persona misteriosa, no quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a Sakura. Yue había respondido y dicho que regresaría a Tomoeda en un par d días.

Mientras regresaba, la mente de Kero viajó a otra vida, casi literalmente. La vida que vivió con Clow.

Sabía que Sakura era muy poderosa, con el potencial de alcanzar a Clow, pero aún no lo era; llegaría el momento en que sería ella quien los protegiese, a ellos y a las cartas, pero mientras ese momento llegaba, y aun cuando llegase, la protegería.

Clow había sido una persona singular. Cuidadosa y cariñosa sin duda; pero también de alguna forma, lejano o ajeno a los demás. Quizá era consecuencia de su poder y conocimientos, más allá de cualquier ser común.

Recordaba Kero con algo parecido a la nostalgia, los momentos que Clow jugaba con ellos algún retorcido juego de encontrar las cartas por la casa. Aveces estaban escondidas en el baño, la cocina e incluso Aveces resultaba que el mismo Clow las traía consigo, mientras dejaba que Yue y él estuviesen como locos por todos lados.

Recordaba cómo Clow preparaba postres con naturalidad y delicadeza, como si fuesen los ingredientes parte de su magia.

Perder a clow fue desastroso, perder a Sakura sería la muerte.

En el pasado, pensó que el juicio que Clow impuso era demasiado drástico. El que tanto ellos como las cartas olvidasen los sentimientos de las personas con las que convivieron... pero ahora, ahora lo entendía.

Sin duda alguna, amó a Clow, era su amigo, confidente y jamás se sintió más a salvo y tranquilo. Con Sakura las cosas eran totalmente diferentes; la edad era un factor sin duda, ya que a Clow lo conoció cuando él ya era un mago sabio y poderoso... aunque también infantil; Sakura era demasiado joven e inocente... la compasión y cariño eran los únicos rasgos que compartía con Clow. Con Sakura se sentía pleno, libre y amado.

Entendía perfectamente la manera en la que amaba a los dos y agradecía a Clow por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a tan diferentes y maravillosas personas. A diferencia de Yue, él jamás sintió resentimiento contra Clow por no regresar por ellos en esta vida, o por Sakura por ser la nueva maestra a pesar de no saber nada sobre magia. Era una experiencia de aprendizaje para ellos... para todos, incluyendo las cartas.

Kero llegó a la casa y buscó de inmediato la presencia de Sakura. La encontró y sonrió tranquilo. Estaba en casa.

(*)

Kero no era una persona sutil y sus llegadas a la casa Kinomoto no eran silenciosas. Es por eso que le pareció extraño que Sakura no lo recibiera con un usual grito pidiendo silencio. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba en casa, había sentido su presencia.

Cuando entró a la sala, se sorprendió de verla ahí sentada.

"¿Sakurita?" Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y se sorprendió al ver a kero ahí. Volteó la vista al reloj y se sorprendió aún más.

"Estás aquí temprano."

Kero asintió. Mientras examinaba la escena. Como generalmente sucedía, Sakura tenía libros, cuadernos y computadora regados por toda la sala, un plato mostraba los restos de un emparedado y una taza ya fría de té. Pero lo que llamó más su atención, fue la carta de Esperanza en su mano.

Kero supo entonces en lo que Sakura había estado pensando.

Sakura hiso un ademán de levantarse, pero Kero la detuvo y sentó a su lado.

Ella, sin comprender, solo le dio espacio para que se sentara.

Había estado evitando el tema por demasiado tiempo, era tiempo de hablar, por más que Sakura no quisiese hacerlo.

"Sakura, entiendo cómo te sientes." Comenzó Kero, a lo que ella se tensó. "Pero creo que debes dejarlo ir... sé que lo entiendes, pero supongo que no es tan fácil de hacer... no es como si solo apagases un interruptor..."

"Kero... no..." Sakura realmente no quería hablar de eso. Desde que recibió la carta de Shaoran y poco después la llamada, explicando que el compromiso con Meilin no se rompería, que no lo esperase, ya que no solo era el concilio quien no deseaba anularlo, Sakura había hecho lo posible por olvidar a Shaoran. había puesto la carta de Esperanza al fondo del mazo, había subido el oso de Shaoran al ático, había evitado recorrer lugares significativos y por supuesto, había evitado pensar en él... pero no estaba segura de que estuviese dando resultado.

"Está bien amarlo, Sakura." dijo Kero, abrazándola, a pesar de que ella no le regresaba el abraso. "No tiene nada de malo que lo sigas amando...

Estoy seguro que de una forma distinta, él también te sigue amando."

Sakura comenzó a temblar.

"Piensa en tu madre... ella ya no está y no significa que no la ames.. Solo ha cambiado el sentimiento..."

Sakura soltó a llorar. Finalmente lo hacía. No había derramado ninguna lágrima desde que Shaoran rompiera su relación... era como si ella hubiese confinado todos los sentimientos por él, intentando desterrarlo de su mente; pero ahora, cualquier cadena se había roto.

Sakura abrazó al cálido guardián, mientras dejaba salir su tristeza por las lágrimas. Kero la sostenía contra.

Kero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero suponía que al menos una hora ya que veía que la obscuridad de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Sakura se separó de él, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su suéter.

Kero tomó a Esperanza que había caído al suelo y se la entregó a Sakura. "Honra a la esperanza, Sakura, no te cierres y ten confianza."

Sakura le devolvió una acuosa pero sincera sonrisa a su amigo.

*Notas de Smithback

La frase poderosa de Sakura es 'Todo estará bien.'; pero creo que la mía es 'Total, que más da ya…'.

Ha tengo que apurarme mucho. quiero subir algo para el día de la tierra, y para el 25 de mayo, pero soy muy lenta escribiendo, ha. Pero.. bueno, sus reviews siempre me inspiran. (guiño guiño)

Bueno, ahora si, ya casi terminamos…

13.-presente imperfecto


	13. 13-presente imperfecto

**Absolución**

**«La muerte es misericordiosa, ya que de ella no hay retorno; pero para aquel que regresa de las cámaras más profundas de la noche, extraviado y **

**consciente, no vuelve a haber paz». H. P. Lovecraft **

13.-presente imperfecto

Kero se encontraba en su forma animal, herido de un costado, aunque aún podía pelear, y lo haría. Sakura tenía a Escudo levantado, con la mirada fija a la mujer frente a ella, a unos pocos metros adelante; entre ellos, una aparición desagradable, un hombre increíblemente delgado, con mirada enferma y perdida.

La mujer, sonriente se dirigió a Sakura.

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente, pero supongo que es una falta de respeto de mi parte no presentarme, después de todo te conozco lo suficiente, mi nombre es Soot. Y antes de que hagas algo, tengo que decirte que mi sirviente aquí es especialista en maldiciones lentas que consumen la vida.. Tu amigo, ha sido afectado..."

Kero se levantó y puso delante de Sakura, dispuesto a protegerla. Lamentaba que Yue aún no llegase, apenas un par de días antes le habían llamado, tan solo si esta mujer hubiese esperado un poco más.

"El asunto es..." seguía la mujer. "Que sé de la existencia de tus cartas y las quiero... "la mujer sonrió aún más. "No tenemos por qué pelear, después de todo el resultado sería mi victoria." la mujer alzó la mano que parecía quemada y pronto otras cuatro presencias, indefinibles como sombras, aparecieron a ambos lados de la mujer.

"Te he estudiado, pequeña hechicera, sé que no tienes la fuerza para pelear conmigo.. Y no es esa mi intención. Solo tienes que darme las cartas, solo cuatro, Fuego, Aire, Agua y Tierra.. Sé que tienes muchas más, no extrañarás a estas pocas. A cambio, la maldición que afecta ahora a tu amigo no seguirá."

Kero podía sentir su cuerpo debilitándose lentamente. Sin duda lo que había dicho la mujer era verdad, pero no importaba, no dejaría que las cartas se fueran; era su deber protegerlas a ellas y a Sakura. Sin esperar una orden de Sakura, Kero atacó.

Una de las entidades se mostró y el suelo se levantó, interponiéndose entre el ataque de Kero y la bruja.

La entidad parecía una extraña mujer, una especie de gigante, deforme, extremadamente musculosa y ruda.

Sakura convocó a Viento, y la mujer llamó a uno de sus sirvientes, una niña con los ojos totalmente negros, con un grueso abrigo, mucho más grande que ella; la niña sopló sobre la magia de la carta, y viento pareció congelarse.

La mujer movía la mano para manipular a sus sirvientes. Uno de ellos, un anciano, se dirigió a Viento, con una inusual rapidez para alguien con ese físico, pero antes de que llegase a ella, un Trueno de Sakura se interpuso.

"No pareces dispuesta a cooperar. ¿Estás segura de querer enfrentarme, niña?"

Sakura tomó con fuerza su báculo. Viento regresó a Sakura.

"Kero, ¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Sakura a su amigo, aún sin quitarle la vista a la mujer.

"Bien" respondió él secamente. No era del todo mentira. Cualquier cosa que la mujer haya hecho le afectaba, aunque lentamente.

"¡¿te sientes bien?!" la mujer sonrió cruelmente. "Entonces no están haciendo bien su trabajo." Una vez más, movió la mano y el hombre enfermizo atacó a Kero; este logró esquivarlo, pero del lado contrario, la presencia que aún no se había mostrado, lo hizo. Una extraña figura, que parecía una simple piedra grande y gris, golpeó a Kero, aunque fue rápidamente atacada por Árbol.

El lugar que la piedra había logrado tocar, un costado de Kero, se había convertido en piedra.

Sakura alzó a escudo y cubrió a Kero. No sabía que más hacer. Las capacidades de su contrincante le eran desconocidas a pesar de haberlas visto en acción.. Podía sentir el pesado poder de la mujer, que aunque no le gustase admitirlo, era mucho más fuerte que el propio.

Sakura pensaba en las ventajas que Kero había mencionado antes, la lealtad de las cartas... pensó en las entidades de la mujer. Ninguna parecía feliz.

"¡No Tienen que hacer esto!" gritó Sakura dirigiéndose a las entidades.

La estruendosa risa de la mujer contrastó con el obscuro panorama. "¡Pero claro que tienen que hacerlo! ¿Verdad?" Cuestión a las entidades. "Saben perfectamente las consecuencias si no lo hacen."

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"La otra entidad." señaló Kero. "La que incendió los edificios."

Sakura notó su falta.

"Exacto." la mujer sonrió de medio lado. "No debió revelar su presencia... y ahora está... sufriendo las consecuencias." La mujer dio algunos pasos, acercándose un poco a Sakura. "Estos sirvientes no tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias si hacen lo que digo."

Por supuesto que Sakura se molestó. No era justo que tratase a estas entidades de esa forma. Por lo que Kero le había explicado, quizá estas entidades no eran del todo buenas o positivas, pero lo que esta mujer estaba haciendo era definitivamente incorrecto.

"No dejaré que uses las cartas así."

"Niña..." la mujer parecía compadecerse de Sakura. "No lo comprendes... estas son solo herramientas. Están pagando su precio."

"¡No lo son!" una vez más, Sakura observó a las entidades. Miró sus descoloridas formas, sus decaídos rostros. No dejaría que sus cartas se vieran igual. "No se merecen esto."

La entidad que parecía una roca de nuevo voló hasta donde Sakura, quien la detuvo pronto con Espada, pero esta se convirtió en piedra.

La piedra volvió a atacar. Sakura convocó a Flor. Lo cual funcionó en parte, ya que algunos pétalos se convirtieron en piedra, pero la carta en si estaba a salvo.

Sakura, quien se había acercado a kero mientras atacaba, le susurró a Kero que necesitaba atacarla y distraerla lo más posible, necesitaba que Kero atacase, y ella también lo haría.

Kero no perdió tiempo y se elevó, lanzando bolas de fuego, Sakura llamó a Trueno, Disparo, Flecha y otras dos cartas. Jamás había manejado 5 cartas a la vez, pero esperaba que diese resultado.

El ataque no duró mucho, las entidades contrarrestaron todos los ataques de las cartas y Kero. La mujer, bastante satisfecha, una vez más apremió a Sakura a entregarle las cartas... o tomaría todas a la fuerza.

Sakura estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

"¡No tienen que hacerlo!" una vez más habló a las entidades. Pueden elegir...

"¡ahora!" De entre las sombras de las entidades, surgió Sombra quien había llevado hasta ahí a Esperanza. Ambas envolvieron a las entidades.

La mujer elevó la mano para llamar a sus entidades, pero estas, envueltas las sombras, solo se removieron.

Era un juego arriesgado, pero Sakura tenía confianza. "No saldrán de ahí hasta que tomen una decisión por ellas mismas." Anunció Sakura.

"La mujer abrió grandes los ojos y se apresuró a mover ahora ambas manos, en un intento de liberar a sus esclavos

Si bien Sakura no sabía la decisión que tomarían las entidades, confiaba que al menos un par de ellas se decidiese retirar, si así lo hacían, sus enemigos serían menos y por lo tanto más fáciles de contraatacar. Fortaleció a Sombra y Esperanza, confiando en que esta última transmitiera sus pensamientos a las entidades.

*Notas de Smithback:

Ha, Ahora que ya estamos tan cerca del final, me dan ganas de subirlo todo de una sola vez.. ji.. Pero nop.

Cuando escribo, sigo ciertas líneas, una de ellas es ¿qué quieres que sienta el lector?

¿Cuál e es tu intención? ¿qué quieres manifestar?

Yo espero no haberme perdido entre demasiadas ideas… y haber podido aunque fuese por un momento transmitir esa idea…

Me dicen que idea creen que fue esa, por favor, gracias.

Bueno.. ahora si, solo dos capítulos más.. ufff.. si, creo que me faltó desarrollar cosas.. pero bueno, trataré de mejorar mis siguientes escritos.

Sip..ja, no he visto 'Clear card'… espero poder verla pronto… ha

Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, suerte, bye

14.- -presente continuo


	14. 14- -presente continuo

Absolución

14.- -presente continuo

Soot no tenía otra opción. estaba segura de que el miedo que sus esclavos le tenían sería suficiente, pero sería mejor llamar de nuevo al esclavo que antes había desestimado; después de todo, era el más fuerte de todos. Con un cuchillo que sacó de entre sus ropas, se dispuso a cortarse y sangrar lo suficiente para llamarlo.

Kero vio a la bruja y supo lo que se disponía a hacer. No hubo tiempo de prevenir a Sakura, un estruendo los sacudió a todos.

Primero fue Sombra quien se convirtió de nuevo en carta. Esperanza estaba liberando a la las entidades con calma y casi ternura; la confiada mirada de Esperanza cuando regresó a ser una carta, le dio tranquilidad a Sakura.

Distraída por lo que veía, Soot no se dio cuenta que estaba dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo, ni que este comenzaba a convertirse en un vapor negro.

Tres de las entidades, la niña, la roca y el anciano, aparecieron de frente a la bruja, mientras que las otras dos,la mujer musculosa y el hombre enfermizo daban de frente a Sakura. Después de unos eternos segundos, las dos últimas se arrodillaron ante Sakura, mientras que las sobrantes atacaban a Soot, al tiempo que del vapor de la sangre de Soot, el recién convocado chico pelirrojo también la arrastraba hasta una gigantesca llamarada obscura que de la nada surgió de la sangre de la mujer.

Sakura y Kero vieron con horror como la aparente quemadura de la mano de la mujer, se extendía por todo su cuerpo mientras pataleaba y gritaba para liberarse de sus captores que la metían más y más a la obscura y mal oliente flama.

"Sakura," llamó Kero. "Transfórmalas."

Sakura tardó solo unos instantes en comprender. Las entidades frente a ella habían decidido, y su decisión era estar con ella.

"Les prometo que las respetaré, no estarán solas..." Sakura alzó la cara y su báculo.

Pronto, dos nuevas cartas flotaban frente a ella.

Ninguna de ellas parecía con el rostro o cuerpo demacrado, todo lo contrario, mostraban en sus restos plenas facciones de tranquilidad.

La mujer musculosa era ahora Restauración; el joven enfermizo, Sanación.

La mujer, las presencias obscuras y la pesadumbre habían desaparecido. Una vez más, Kero tomó su forma humana. Y aunque adolorido, se sentía perfectamente.

Al verlo, Sakura saltó hacia él. "Estás bien, estás bien." repetía una y otra vez contra su cálido pecho.

Kero ignoró el remanente de dolor en su costado y le regresó el abrazo con efusiva ternura."Estoy bien, estoy guapo y muy hambriento, Sakurita."

(*)Notas de Smithback:

Prácticamente este es el final. Por eso subiré el último mañana.

Si preguntan si hubo romance entre Sakura y Kero... haga. Supongo que es como ustedes quieran, pero para mí la respuesta es sí.

También en el siguiente final capítulo. Una breve, semblanza de ideas que finalmente no se plasmaron, pero ayudaron a construir la historia.

15.- futuro continuo


	15. 15- futuro continuo

**Absolución**

**15.- futuro continuo**

"¡¿y viste como utilizé a Arena para atrapar a Espada?! Preguntaba un entusiasmado joven a Yue.

"Estaba ahí." respondió el serio guardián. "¿ya escribiste tu nombre?"

El joven abrió grandes los ojos. "Claro, claro, ahora lo hago." sonrió apenado. "Después de que olvidé hacerlo con Sombra... y Movimiento y Agua, no se me olvidará una cuarta vez.

Yue evitó suspirar. No estaba tan seguro de ello.

"¡Listo!" le mostró la carta a un ahora transformado yukito. "Con esta tenemos 16... ¿Crees que el otro guardián, el juez, Kerberos aparezca hasta que las tengamos todas?"

"Es probable, sí." decía Yukito dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven. "Ahora es tiempo de irte a dormir."

"No puedo esperar a transformarlas a cartas Jaidee... ¿cuál crees que sea mi símbolo? No me molesta que las cartas sean color rosa.. Pero 'cartas Sakura', no suena tan genial..." seguía el joven mientras se lavaba los dientes. "Además, ya quiero conocer a Voz, me has dicho tanto sobre la hermosa voz de la amiga de Sakura y ya quiero saber cómo era."

"Primero Kerberos dirá si eres el adecuado para ser el siguiente maestro de cartas." contestó Yukito con una sonrisa.

Jaidee desdoblaba su cama de la pared y se comenzaba a acomodar en ella. "Claro que soy digno Las cartas son mis amigas. Ahora dime... ¿cómo atrapó Sakura a Espada?"

"Yo aún no despertaba, pero me parece que usó a Ilusión." Contaba Yukito mientras revisaba una pantalla. "Tus padres dejaron un mensaje, no regresarán sino hasta la siguiente semana y me piden que siga como tu niñero."

Jaidee hizo una mueca, breve y casi invisible. "Está bien... ¡así tenemos más tiempo de atrapar más cartas!" El joven hizo una pausa.. "¿Yukito? ¿Por qué tú eres ahora quien elige al siguiente maestro de cartas y Kerberos el juez? Me habías dicho que para la anterior maestra de cartas fue al contrario."

Yukito comenzó a arropar al inquieto joven. "Supongo que porque Kerberos pasó más tiempo con Sakura."

"Cuando lo hizo humano, ¿verdad?""

Yukito asintió.

Jaidee sonrió de oreja a oreja... "¡Cuando yo sea el maestro de cartas te daré una forma como de muñeco.. Como la que dices que Kerberos tiene!"

"Ya veremos." Yukito apagó las luces y Jaidee tomó las cartas. "¿te dormirás con ellas otra vez?" preguntó Yukito.

"No las voy a dejar solas jamás... además... ¿qué tal si las necesito en la noche?"

"Buenas noches." finalizó el guardián, quien vivía en el departamento de enfrente y no tardó mucho en llegar a su hogar. Pensó en lo diferente que habían sido Clow, Sakura y ahora Jaidee. Se preguntó si Kerberos aceptaría con facilidad a Jaidee... a él le agradaba, pero Kero había tenido una relación diferente y especial con Sakura; aunque en general Kerberos era más relajado, quizá esa misma personalidad chocase con la de Jaidee… y superar o reemplazar a Sakura, sería algo difícil para Kero. Pero al final, Sakura había dejado Esperanza... entonces, todo estaríabien.

«El amor es lo único que crece cuando se reparte».Antoine de Saint-Exupery

*FiN*

*Notas finales de smithback:

-si se preguntan si hubo romance entre Kero y Sakura... bueno, lo dejé lo suficientemente abierto para que cada quien pensase lo que quisiese, pero para mí, es sí.

De todas formas, en algún momento Eriol dijo que él pensaba que la persona más querida para Sakura sería Yue | Yukito...

Gracias especiales a quienes dejaron review durante la publicación del fic: Lourdes13,James Birdsong , Cleilis , nancyl1313,sin cera ,Claudia86 y Nia Otaku.

Gracias a quienes lean el fic tiempo después y claro que pueden dejar review... es un placer recibir reviews de historias que tienen tiempo publicadas.

Estoy muy feliz también porque si terminé dos fics que tenía para el 22 de abril.. ¡siii! ¡lo terminé a tiempo!

Bueno, los expertos recomiendan hacer una ficha completa, completísima sobre tus personajes, por lo que aquí algunas notas sobre los personajes apenas mencionados. Aunque claro, casi nada de esto fue utilizado en la historia. En fin, aquí algunos datos sobre ellos.

-Soot: era una curandera de china, de una aldea que se incendió y desde ahí ella se obsesionó con el fuego. Para contenerlo, tenía que controlarlo. Ahí comenzó su corrupción. Además de ser piro Mante y necromante, utilizaba Aveces la Geomancia. Su otro nombre era Pyreia . aparentaba 35, aunque tenía como setenta.

Jet: lo basé en el de Cowboy Bebop

Jaidee: por el de 'La chica mecánica'. aquí no muere mi queridísimo Jaidee. aquí es un niño como de once años, que prácticamente vive solo. unos cien años desde que Sakura muriese por vejez. Jaidee es alegre, no quiere estar solo y ama mucho a las cartas; lejano lejanísimo descendiente de Touya.

Fred: basado en Fred de Harry Potter; aunque éste en vida fue un pirómano.

Eva Khatchadourian: pensé en persona atormentada y de inmediato me vino a la mente la mamá de Kebin en 'tenemos que hablar de kebin'.

Dixieland : por la música.

la mujer fuerte, cabello corto, cortísimo , musculosa, unos treinta y cinco años, chaqueta de cuero, le gusta destruir.: construcción restauración

sanación: enfermero: contraparte el enfermero enfermedad.

el anciano: causaba lentitud, aletargamiento, pero era veloz.

Niña fantasma: niña que se congeló en el frío, una niña de la calle.

la roca: la estatua: hace eso, estatuas

en la lectura de cartas, en la posición de pasado, estaba Lluvia, simbolizando el pasado triste de Soot y de las presencias.

gracias, suerte, bye


End file.
